Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights, thereby creating a need for fall-arresting safety apparatus. Such apparatus typically require a reliable safety line and reliable connections to both the support structure and persons working in proximity to the support structure. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved anchorage suitable for supporting a safety line in a variety of installation environments.
One known type of fall arrest system connects a horizontal line to a support structure to support individual worker safety lines without substantially interfering with the worker's movements. Examples of horizontal safety line systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,975 to Riches et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,385 to Riches et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,427 to Riches et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,410 to Sharp et al. Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved anchorage suitable for use at the ends of safety lines used in this type of system.